zfightersmobilegamefandomcom-20200214-history
HELL GATES
HELL GATES Battling the Hell Gates in DBZ Battle of Gods VS/ Saiyan Legends app is a great way to earn Gammets, huge amounts of Zeni and prizes. players can battle up to 3 times per day in the Hell Gates. Bonus Stats At the beginning of a Hell Gates battle run, players will get a chance to choose a bonus stat. This bonus stat is applied to all heroes for the remainder of the Hell Gates run. The initial bonus stat value are determined by how many stages the player cleared the previous day. Not battling in Hell Gates will reduce the initial stat bonus the next day. As players progress through the Hell Gates levels, every 3 stages they will have the opportunity to purchase more bonus stats, at the cost of "stars". Players can purchase a 3%, 15% or 30% boost. Stats that can be boosted are ATK, SPI, DEF and HP. Find out more about stats at the Stats page. Battling After choosing an initial stat boost, players will have the option of 3 different opponents for each stage. Opponents initially start of weak, but progressively get stronger as the player progresses through the stages. Battles can have a different amount of heroes on the field, depending on the opponent selected. The right opponent is often the most difficult, and can have a non-symmetrical battle layout in the opponents favor( eg. 6v7 or 1v2). The middle opponent is commonly an even spread of heroes on each team (eg. 5v5 or 7v7). The Left opponent is often the easiest, and can have a non-symmetrical battle layout in the players favor( eg. 7v6 or 2v1). After winning a battle, a set of 3 new opponents will be presented for you to choose from. Stars and Skipping Battles Each of the 3 opponents have a "star multiplier" value, either 1x, 2x or 3x. This multiplyer is applied to the stars eared for winning that stage. A "perfect win" (round 1 win, no heroes lost) will earn you 3 stars before the multiplier, a "super win" will earn you 2 stars before the multiplier and a "win" will earn you 1 star before the multiplier. The maximum number of stars per stage is 9, for a perfect win on the 3x opponent. It is important to maximize the amount of stars earned at each stage to get the maximum stat bonuses and rewards. Sometimes it can be beneficial to choose a lower opponent to earn more stars. Stars are also used in the ranking system for Hell Gates. Getting to a higher level in Hell Gates allows you to "skip" more battles the following day. Continuing to battle in the Hell Gates will increase the amount you can skip and the stat boosts you will obtain, allowing you to increase your high score. Rewards After every 5 stages your total stars are converted into Zeni and items, including capsules and keys. Battling in the Hell Gates is the fastest way to earn millions of Zeni, as the conversion rates are very high, especially in the higher stages. Players who can reach the leader-boards for the amount of heroes on their team also receive extra prizes, including Gametts and Zeni. Lower level players with smaller teams have a separate leader-board to increase the chances of being a top player. Hell Gates leader-boards reset every day.